yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
摩洛爾語/文法測試句子
Ńani ńa. / Vońani ńa. The sun shines. #'Enńani ńa.' The sun is shining. #'Ǵhani ńa.' The sun shone. #'''-''' The sun will shine. #'''-''' The sun has been shining. #'''-''' The sun is shining again. #'Ńani ńa lewysam.' The sun will shine tomorrow. #'Ńani ńa cenoilum.' The sun shines brightly. #'Ńani ńa noilum. / Vońani ńa noilum.' The bright sun shines. #'Endesus ńa cellos.' The sun is rising now. #'''-''' All the people shouted. #'''-''' Some of the people shouted. #'''-''' Many of the people shouted twice. #'''-''' Happy people often shout. #'Serom mimeu.' The kitten jumped up. #'''-''' The kitten jumped onto the table. #'''-''' My little kitten walked away. #'Enmulyni.' It's raining. #'Wysus mul.' The rain came down. #'''-''' The kitten is playing in the rain. #'''-''' The rain has stopped. #'''-''' Soon the rain will stop. #'''-''' I hope the rain stops soon. #'''-''' Once wild animals lived here. #'''-''' Slowly she looked around. #'''-''' Go away! #'''-''' Let's go! #'''-''' You should go. #'''-''' I will be happy to go. #'''-''' He will arrive soon. #'''-''' The baby's ball has rolled away. #'''-''' The two boys are working together. #'''-''' This mist will probably clear away. #'''-''' Lovely flowers are growing everywhere. #'''-''' We should eat more slowly. #'''-''' You have come too soon. #'''-''' You must write more neatly. #'''-''' Directly opposite stands a wonderful palace. #'''-''' Henry's dog is lost. #'''-''' My cat is black. #'''-''' The little girl's doll is broken. #'''-''' I usually sleep soundly. #'''-''' The children ran after Jack. #'''-''' I can play after school. #'''-''' We went to the village for a visit. #'''-''' We arrived at the river. #'''-''' I have been waiting for you. #'''-''' The campers sat around the fire. #'''-''' A little girl with a kitten sat near me. #'''-''' The child waited at the door for her father. #'''-''' Yesterday the oldest girl in the village lost her kitten. #'''-''' Were you born in this village? #'''-''' Can your brother dance well? #'''-''' Did the man leave? #'''-''' Is your sister coming for you? #'''-''' Can you come tomorrow? #'''-''' Have the neighbors gone away for the winter? #'''-''' Does the bird sing in the rain? #'''-''' Are you going with us to the concert? #'''-''' Have you ever travelled in the jungle? #'''-''' We sailed down the river for several miles. #'''-''' Everybody knows about hunting. #'''-''' On a Sunny morning after the solstice we started for the mountains. #'''-''' Tom laughed at the monkey's tricks. #'''-''' An old man with a walking stick stood beside the fence. #'''-''' The squirrel's nest was hidden by drooping boughs. #'''-''' The little seeds waited patiently under the snow for the warm spring sun. #'''-''' Many little girls with wreaths of flowers on their heads danced around the bonfire. #'''-''' The cover of the basket fell to the floor. #'''-''' The first boy in the line stopped at the entrance. #'''-''' On the top of the hill in a little hut lived a wise old woman. #'''-''' During our residence in the country we often walked in the pastures. #'''-''' When will your guests from the city arrive? #'''-''' Near the mouth of the river, its course turns sharply towards the East. #'''-''' Between the two lofty mountains lay a fertile valley. #'''-''' Among the wheat grew tall red poppies. #'''-''' The strong roots of the oak trees were torn from the ground. #'''-''' The sun looked down through the branches upon the children at play. #'''-''' The west wind blew across my face like a friendly caress. #'''-''' The spool of thread rolled across the floor. #'''-''' A box of growing plants stood in the Window. #'''-''' I am very happy. #'''-''' These oranges are juicy. #'''-''' Sea water is salty. #'''-''' The streets are full of people. #'''-''' Sugar tastes sweet. #'''-''' The fire feels hot. #'''-''' The little girl seemed lonely. #'''-''' The little boy's father had once been a sailor. #'''-''' I have lost my blanket. #'''-''' A robin has built his nest in the apple tree. #'''-''' At noon we ate our lunch by the roadside. #'''-''' Mr. Jones made a knife for his little boy. #'''-''' Their voices sound very happy. #'''-''' Is today Monday? #'''-''' Have all the leaves fallen from the tree? #'''-''' Will you be ready on time? #'''-''' Will you send this message for me? #'''-''' Are you waiting for me? #'''-''' Is this the first kitten of the litter? #'''-''' Are these shoes too big for you? #'''-''' How wide is the River? #'''-''' Listen. #'''-''' Sit here by me. #'''-''' Keep this secret until tomorrow. #'''-''' Come with us. #'''-''' Bring your friends with you. #'''-''' Be careful. #'''-''' Have some tea. #'''-''' Pip and his dog were great friends. #'''-''' John and Elizabeth are (elder) brother and (younger) sister. #'''-''' You and I will go together. #'''-''' They opened all the doors and windows. #'''-''' He is small, but strong. #'''-''' Is this tree an oak or a maple? #'''-''' Does the sky look blue or gray? #'''-''' Come with your father or mother. #'''-''' I am tired, but very happy. #'''-''' He played a tune on his wonderful flute. #'''-''' Toward the end of August the days grow much shorter. #'''-''' A company of soldiers marched over the hill and across the meadow. #'''-''' The first part of the story is very interesting. #'''-''' The crow dropped some pebbles into the pitcher and raised the water to the brim. #'''-''' The baby clapped her hands and laughed in glee. #'''-''' Stop your game and be quiet. #'''-''' The sound of the drums grew louder and louder. #'''-''' Do you like summer or winter better? #'''-''' That boy will have a wonderful trip. #'''-''' They popped corn, and then sat around the fire and ate it. #'''-''' They won the first two games, but lost the last one. #'''-''' Take this note, carry it to your mother; and wait for an answer. #'''-''' I awoke early, dressed hastily, and went down to breakfast. #'''-''' Aha! I have caught you! #'''-''' This string is too short! #'''-''' Oh, dear! the wind has blown my hat away! #'''-''' Alas! that news is sad indeed! #'''-''' Whew! that cold wind freezes my nose! #'''-''' Are you warm enough now? #'''-''' They heard the warning too late. #'''-''' We are a brave people, and love our country. #'''-''' All the children came except Mary. #'''-''' Jack seized a handful of pebbles and threw them into the lake. #'''-''' This cottage stood on a low hill, at some distance from the village. #'''-''' On a fine summer evening, the two old people were sitting outside the door of their cottage. #'''-''' Our bird's name is Jacko. #'''-''' The river knows the way to the sea. #'''-''' The boat sails away, like a bird on the wing. #'''-''' They looked cautiously about, but saw nothing. #'''-''' The little house had three rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen. #'''-''' We visited my uncle's village, the largest village in the world. #'''-''' We learn something new each day. #'''-''' The market begins five minutes earlier this week. #'''-''' Did you find the distance too great? #'''-''' Hurry, children. #'''-''' Madam, I will obey your command. #'''-''' Here under this tree they gave their guests a splendid feast. #'''-''' In winter I get up at night, and dress by yellow candlelight. #'''-''' Tell the last part of that story again. #'''-''' Be quick or you will be too late. #'''-''' Will you go with us or wait here? #'''-''' She was always, shabby, often ragged, and on cold days very uncomfortable. #'''-''' Think first and then act. #'''-''' I stood, a little mite of a girl, upon a chair by the window, and watched the falling snowflakes. #'''-''' Show the guests these shells, my son, and tell them their strange history. #'''-''' Be satisfied with nothing but your best. #'''-''' We consider them our faithful friends. #'''-''' We will make this place our home. #'''-''' The squirrels make their nests warm and snug with soft moss and leaves. #'''-''' The little girl made the doll's dress herself. #'''-''' I hurt myself. #'''-''' She was talking to herself. #'''-''' He proved himself trustworthy. #'''-''' We could see ourselves in the water. #'''-''' Do it yourself. #'''-''' I feel ashamed of myself. #'''-''' Sit here by yourself. #'''-''' The dress of the little princess was embroidered with roses, the national flower of the Country. #'''-''' They wore red caps, the symbol of liberty. #'''-''' With him as our protector, we fear no danger. #'''-''' All her finery, lace, ribbons, and feathers, was packed away in a trunk. #'''-''' Light he thought her, like a feather. #'''-''' Every spring and fall our cousins pay us a long visit. #'''-''' In our climate the grass remains green all winter. #'''-''' The boy who brought the book has gone. #'''-''' These are the flowers that you ordered. #'''-''' I have lost the book that you gave me. #'''-''' The fisherman who owned the boat now demanded payment. #'''-''' Come when you are called. #'''-''' I shall stay at home if it rains. #'''-''' When he saw me, he stopped. #'''-''' Do not laugh at me because I seem so absent minded. #'''-''' I shall lend you the books that you need. #'''-''' Come early next Monday if you can. #'''-''' If you come early, wait in the hall. #'''-''' I had a younger brother whose name was Antonio. #'''-''' Gnomes are little men who live under the ground. #'''-''' He is loved by everybody, because he has a gentle disposition. #'''-''' Hold the horse while I run and get my cap. #'''-''' I have found the ring I lost. #'''-''' Play and I will sing. #'''-''' That is the funniest story I ever heard. #'''-''' She is taller than her (younger) brother. #'''-''' They are no wiser than we. #'''-''' Light travels faster than sound. #'''-''' We have more time than they. #'''-''' She has more friends than enemies. #'''-''' He was very poor, and with his wife and five children lived in a little low cabin of logs and stones. #'''-''' When the wind blew, the traveler wrapped his mantle more closely around him. #'''-''' I am sure that we can go. #'''-''' We went back to the place where we saw the roses. #'''-''' This tree is fifty feet high, said the gardener. #'''-''' I think that this train leaves five minutes earlier today. #'''-''' My opinion is that the governor will grant him a pardon. #'''-''' Why he has left the city is a mystery. #'''-''' The house stands where three roads meet. #'''-''' He has far more money than brains. #'''-''' Evidently that gate is never opened, for the long grass and the great hemlocks grow close against it. #'''-''' I met a little cottage girl; she was eight years old, she said. Category:語言 Category:摩洛爾